D2 the Mighty Ducks the Dean Portman Saga
by heavyneos
Summary: a retelling of D2 the Mighty Ducks from Deans POV may me slightly AU


Freedom, Freedom for Dean Portman meant one thing being on the ice, the wind through his hair and metal in his ears just skating, but hockey, hockey was what he lived and breathed, school was too easy and his passion for singing was his darkly kept secret but hockey was his first love, his passion and his every breath, he spent almost all of his free time training in the gym or on the ice perfecting his skills.

He wasn't a poor kid, though the way he dressed you would never know, his parents did well at work and he never wanted for anything, even if they sometimes complained about robbing Peter to pay Paul, he was popular at school when he attended, he steered clear of the gangs in school as best he could but he had clashed with them once or twice, all in all he was what many would deem a good kid once you got to know, him not that many did, they would take one look at the leather jacket, the ripped jeans, the bandana and the rock t-shirts and would immediately label him as a bad guy but he didn't care about any label outside of one enforcer.

He was proud of that label, he was 'THE' Enforcer, he made the biggest impact on the ice, and everybody in the division knew Portman of the Morgan Park Stallions was no one to mess with.

(Chicago district junior hockey championships)

"This is it were down to the of the last minute of the third period of this hard hitting game" said the announcer "and the Morgan Park Stallions are dominating the Falcons completely...Oh and there goes Dean Portman again clearing the way he is having one heck of a game" the crowd roared Dean cleared the path for his smaller team mate "Michelson passes back to Portman he shoots he scores" he roared as the buzzer blared "and that's all as the buzzer blares its Stallions 8, the Falcons 0 the Cinderella story torn asunder, as the Stallions claim the district championship for the fifth year in a row"

Dean starred at the goaltender for a few moments before shaking his head, he turned and skated away his head hung slightly in disappointment as his bench emptied with cheering players, they all converged on him smacking him on the back and embracing each other in joyous triumph. It only took a few minutes for the Ref to appear in front of the black uniformed team in his offhand a large trophy, he shook the hand of the captain and the coach then handed the trophy to them, there was a second explosive cheer and the black uniformed Stallions celebrated by circling the rink hoisting the tall silver trophy cup high they all seemed amazingly pleased, all that is but Dean who quietly made his way back to locker room head still hung in shame, he was tiered, bruised and quite frankly didn't feel like celebrating beating a team that was so far beneath them in skill, there was no honour in that and no fun.

He showered, dried and got changed quickly not waiting to hang around for his team as they entered still on a high from the victory, the sense of shame never leaving him, he wore heavy boots jeans a Metallica t-shirt and leather jacket, but just as he was left the locker room he heard

"Excuse me Mr Portman" Dean stopped for a second and looked around for his dad thinking the man must be looking for him but his dad was nowhere in sight "Mr Dean Portman" ok now Dean was uncomfortable

"Yeah who wants to know?" The man was meek looking with gray curly hair Dean was taller than him witch wasn't strange to him as Dean was taller than everyone in his age group and the two above it at school so looking down was normal for him, the man wore a brown work shoes, gray trousers, a white shirt, a dark blue tie and a green tweed blazer, all in all the man looked a shambles he held out his hand for Dean to shake

"Congratulations on you win Mr Portman" Dean couldn't quite place the man's accent

"It was a garbage win" Dean said "against a garbage team that shouldn't have even made it this far"

"I'm sorry you feel that way son"

"Who are you anyway dude"

"I'm Don Tibbles Hendrix hockey apparel" the handshake was limp week and felt wrong for any man, the handshake as Dean was taught was one of the most important things a man could have it was the cornerstone of greeting, and each one told you about the person behind it, a limp one was a disgrace and meant that the man had no pride, Dean released the hand discreetly wiping it against his trousers.

"What do yah want?"

"I want you" whoa there Dean thought "for Team USA" Dean mentally sighed in relief

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking me"

"Hendrix Hockey is sponsoring team USA for the Junior Goodwill Games and we want you on our team"

Dean was momentarily stunned by the sudden proclamation, and didn't move until a shout came from behind him

"Dean!" it was him mom

"Hi Ma" he smiled as she hugged him, she wore jeans black flat shoes and a red woollen jumper

"Grate game son" she smiled "come on, your dad's in the car waiting in the car" she moved them to walk away when

"Ah Mrs Portman, I'm Don Tibbles of Hendrix Hockey Apparel" he moved to shake her hand which she accepted after slight hesitation

"Janet Portman" she said uncomfortably to the strange man

"I was just talking to your son here" Janet immediately became suspicious of the man

"Really"

"Yes I was just saying how Hendrix Hockey would like to recruit him for team USA" Janet was stunned sure Dean had had scouts come to him before but that was for future collages never for the country as a whole. "I can see you're a little overwhelmed with this so why don't we go somewhere to discuss this properly"

"Dean's father is waiting in the car, you could follow along to our house where we can discuss this properly" the man nodded and headed off with them.

The Portman family car was a gunmetal grey ford sedan, not exactly new but not old either, as they approached they noticed a black limousine pull up behind the gunmetal gray car.

"That my car" said Mr Tibbles "I'll follow on" he said as he headed towards the limo, leaving the mother son duo to sort themselves out. Dean opened the boot of his dad's car and dumped his large kit bag into it slamming it shut he entered the drivers rear door and got in.

"Your mom was telling me that you got another offer just now"

Dean looked in the rear view mirror his brown eyes looking into his father's,

"Yeah some executive or other wants me to join their team or something"

Dean's dad just nodded,

The drive home wasn't anything special they chatted about the game and Dean's school who were once again upset with Dean for only turning up for three days last week, they pulled up to their driveway

"I know, I know" said Dean as he opened the door

"its not about knowing Dean it's about doing" said his father as he exited the car and closed the door and Deans door as he went to the boot to help him with his bag "you are a smart kid smatter than I was at your age" he said as they lifted the bag out together "but you need turn up to school more than just whenever you feel like" behind them they heard the telltale sound of a car door opening then another.

"Mr Portman" the two turned to see Mr Tibbles coming towards them "Don Tibbles of Hendrix Hockey Apparel" he held out his hand to shake and when Mr Portman grabbed the hand and shook he gave his son a knowing look

"You the man who gave my son the offer"

"Yes"

"Well I'm Donald Portman" he said "but please call me Don" he said as he released his hand "we better get inside before Janet has my head" he laughed as the three made their way into the house.

The living room in the Portman house was simple one brown leather recliner witch Dean's father claims as his throne, and a four person leather couch and another recliner witch dean clamed as his, there is a coffee table in the centre of the room and the TV sat behind that. There is light beach hardwood flooring and the walls are pale beige, Dean's dad sat then indicated to the couch for Mr Tibbles to sit,

"So I hear your scouting my son"

"Yes" he said as he sat a black brief case lying across his legs he popped it open and took out a set of papers held together by a staple "and we are willing to compensate him for his time" he said handing Deans father the papers

"Good lord you're going to pay him how much" he said astonished eyes looking from papers to the man who delivered them "to play in the... the"

"Junior Goodwill Games" Said Mr Tibbles

"Why not call it the Junior Olympics"

"Mostly it's a matter of copy right, and the Olympics has some negative connotations that Hendrix Hockey is trying to stay away from" he said taking out a silver metallic Parker Pen "the Olympics has been at times very political"

"I understand" said Mr Portman as he read through the contract carefully his work as a lawyer allowing him to decipher the overly long legalese "I don't see a problem with the contract" he said as he closed the cover and put it on the coffee table "Dean in the end it's up to you" he said looking at his son who was sitting forward almost on the edge of the chair vibrating his left leg up and down very quickly head in his hands.

"Here you go Mr Tibbles" said Portman's mom as she brought in three cups of coffee and one class of Pepsi, she handed them out to each person getting a thanks from each.

"Well son what do you think" said Tibbles turning to dean after taking a sip of his fresh coffee

"I'm not sure" he said looking at the man "I mean, why me there must be a thousand other guys out there why me"

"Mr Portman" he paused for a second "Dean" the boy nodded "your right there are thousands of other kids out there, but none have you skill or controlled aggression" he said looking the boy in the eye "you are a grate puck handler, you fast of the mark, you can read your opponents well and on top of that you're phenomenal enforcer" he said "the majority of kids have one of those skills maybe two if there lucky you are a complete package" Dean nodded then, he grabbed the contract and pen offered by Mr Tibbles, he clicked the pen off his chest then stared at the contract, then signed the contract handing it and the pen to Mr Tibbles "Welcome to Team USA Dean" he said again offering the teen his hand which Dean shook again. "I'll be back in a week to pick you up for training camp there we'll introduce you to your team mates and coach"

It was late when Mr Tibbles left the Portman household the sun was just setting, he said goodnight to the Portman's and made his way back to the car.

True to his word one week later saw Mr Tibbles return.

Janet was in the kitchen doing dishes when the sudden ring of the door bell made her jump and almost drop the cup she was drying, after carefully placing it in the cupboard she made her way to the door, when she opened it she was met by Mr Tibbles.

"Mrs Portman" he smiled "I'm here for Dean"

"He's out for his daily jog" she said glancing quickly at her watch "he should be back in a few minutes" she opened the door wider "come on in"

"thank you" he smiled as he entered into the familiar Portman living room

"would you like a drink Mr Tibbles?"

"It's Don and yes coffee please" Janet nodded then headed to the kitchen

"Dean is really stoked to be heading off on this tournament" Janet called from the kitchen "I haven't seen him this pumped in years"

"really" called Don

"yeah" she called "he doesn't say it out loud but he was getting board with facing the same teams all the time"

"well I'm glad Hendrix Hockey could help" he said as Janet re-entered the room holding a tray with two cups on it steam emitting from the top of both

"thanks again I was considering sending him to my brothers to straighten him out" she smiled as she approached "they thought him how to play so they know how to handle a guy like Dean"

Dean was slightly out of breath his legs were beginning to burn but he felt great, it was Monday he had no school and could train the day away, he had planes to get to the rink later and skate for a bit, but as he approached his house he recognised a black limo parked outside his house and immediately realised his plans for the day where gone in a puff of smoke, but still he smiled new challenges and fresh meat awaited.

"Here you go Don" said Janet as he handed him a cup of coffee from her tray

"Thank you Janet" he said as he took the cup from her taking a sip and placing it on to the coaster "you were saying about your brothers" he asked

"Yes" she said taking a sip from her own cup "I have three brothers who play Hockey in the minor league" she said as she passed him a picture of three large men with thick black glasses posing with a championship trophy "there a bit older than me I was my parents little surprise" she smiled "that's Steve" she said pointing at the taller of the three "that's Jeff" pointing that the smaller of the brunettes "and that's David" she said pointing to the blond, she smiled "they thought Dean how to play hockey"

"So hockey's in the blood so to speak"

"Yes" she smiled taking another sip of her drink

"What err" he stalled for a second "what team is that" he asked he recognised them somewhere in the back of his mind the colours looked familiar but there are several teams called the Chiefs within hockey, and for some reason he had a building dread in the pit of his stomach

"Charlestown" she said "Charlestown Chiefs"

"the...the" he composed himself for a second "THE Charlestown Chiefs" she nodded with a smile "the 1977 Federal League champions Charlestown Chiefs" she nodded again hiding a smile behind her cup as she drank again "holders of the most penalty minutes ever awarded in a single season" she nodded again "then that would mean that"

"Dean was taught by the infamous Hanson brothers yes"

"Your"

"Yes my maiden name was Hanson" she said

Don paled slightly

"what do you mean straighten him out he's not in trouble is he" he asked slightly concerned

"no" she smiled "Dean is a very smart child" her smile dropped "very smart, but as he got older school got easier and easier and he started getting board" she finished her coffee "so he started going less and less" she sighed "even the advanced classes started getting too easy for him"

"ah" Don was relieved "and he stopped seeing the point in going" Don understood having dealt with Dean's type before

"yes" before she could continue the front door burst open and in jogged a sweaty Dean, he stretched before coming in, the smell of musky sweat filled the room Janet pinched her nose and Don stood,

"Dean shower now" she said as she got up and pushed him towards the stairs, he smiled pecked his mother on the cheek before she swatted him across the back of his head, sending him chuckling up the stairs.

"he's good kid Janet"

"I know"


End file.
